What is Love?
by iZabella D.P
Summary: Mai had drank a potion that sent her in a queer town. As she wandered around the town, she saw a cottage where she rested and met the good-looking twins who let her stay. Together, they find their way to get back to their world. Would they fall in love?
1. It is Weirdy Weird!

Hi hi! I really want to write another story but couldn't decide what would the story be about. This story just popped in my head and I decided that maybe this idea would work and here it is. Please read it and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Ghost Hunt<strong>

Recently, I ended up on this funny town named "Weirdy Weird" and the name seemed to be appropriate. The houses were not made of woods but they were giant mushrooms that had different colors. The people were wearing cloths of curtains wrapped around their body carelessly. The people were friendly but in a strange way. I didn't even know how I got here. All I remember was that I drank a potion given to me by a mysterious lady. My head spinned and I felt like I was falling and flying at the same time. And when I woke up, this was what I saw.

At first, I wasn't sure if I should enter the town as it was named "Weirdy Weird." But because I was surrounded by forest that didn't seem inviting, I took a step forward to the town. The town looked lively as people were busy chatting and trading stuffs. As I passed by them, they looked at me and said their hi's. I didn't want to be rude so I waved at them and said hi in return. I've been walking around the town for half an hour when I saw a small cottage. So far, it was the only house I saw that wasn't a mushroom. Curiosity got the best of me and so I entered the cottage.

Everything looked normal around here and I grew more comfortable as I was familiar with all these things. I was very tired and sleepy that the very moment my head touched the pillow from the bed I fell asleep peacefully. After a few hours of resting, I was awakened by the knocking sound from the door. I instantly got on my feet and tried to hide. I didn't know what to do as I grew frantic. But I stopped dead on my tracks when I saw a very handsome young boy watching me with a grin on his face. He was wearing normal clothes like mine.

He put his finger on his lip, telling me to stay quiet and I followed his order. I stood there watching him get a pan and slowly advanced to the door. The knocking sound became more louder and harder as if the door was going to fall any minute now. The man unlocked the door and opened it. He was about to hit the person, whoever he was, who was banging on the door when he realized who it was. He lowered his pan and laughed out loud. I got curious as to why he had laughed all of the sudden.

"Oh my! I thought you were one of those crazy people outside. So, what happened to you? Had a little dress-up switch over?" he burst out laughing again. The man went in and was wearing curtains, too. He took it off and his clothes were torn. He looked exactly like the other man and it got me confused. They were twins and I didn't know exactly what to feel. Should it be 'I am in heaven' feeling or 'They're twins?' feeling?

"Not funny Gene!" he said as he dumped the curtains on the trashbin.

"But you really looked hilarious! You should have let me take a photo of you before you threw it."

"Not going to happen." He took out a shirt out of the closet and was about to take of his shirt when I gasped. I looked away immediately so I wouldn't see his naked body. He heard me gasp and he stared at me curiously. I felt him staring at me so I looked into his blue eyes and I felt hypnotized.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked me with a cold voice. I winced when he spoke to me. I felt scared as his voice didn't sound friendly. I decided that I liked the other man better. He appears to be more congenial and amicable. Plus, when I look deep into their eyes, the friendly man looked happy while the other looked glum or emotionless.

"Ah, don't be rude to our guest Noll. I found her sleeping in my bed when I came here and she looked very tired and cute so I let her stay here and get her rest. She's our new friend and we'll be taking her in with us," Gene butted in. I know butted in sounded like he was disturbing us or he was an annoyance but NO, I was thankful that he **butted in**.

"You found her here inside of our house sleeping and you didn't wake her up to tell her to get out of our house?"

"Nope. You see, these days we need someone who could cheer us up or make us happy. And this very beautiful girl is the right person to make us feel that way. You will never find a pretty girl sleeping in your house nowadays. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and we should gladly take it," he replied as he made his way to my side and placed his hand around my shoulder. I blushed deeply as what he said made me embarrassed. I never thought that I was pretty nor beautiful. And now, I hear a gorgeous man saying that I was beautiful, pretty, and cute. I was going to faint if he say one more compliment.

"No. We're not going to keep her here with us. She would just cause us trouble and she would be a hindrance to our plan. We have to make her leave."

"No way, brother. I found this house so I get to decide who I want to stay in here and not. And I choose that she would be living here."

"Fine. But I don't want her touching my things nor go near me. I don't want to be bothered by a useless girl and I don't want to waste my time entertaining her," he finally agreed.

"Yay! My brother agreed to let you stay here," he hugged me tightly. I couldn't comprehend what just happened. Everything seemed so fast and I didn't even get the chance to voice out what I was thinking and feeling. I was grateful to have a place to stay in but the thing that worried me was that I didn't even know these people I was staying with. I was the newcomer but I still had to know who were they!

"Uhm, I'm very happy that I can live here but I need to know who you are. I'm still fuzzy with this whole thing and I still haven't gotten over it yet. I just want to know where I am, how I ended here, and why I'm here. I'm still lost and confused," I stated. I couldn't understand why I was here and what was the purpose behind it. Could it be that I had to find something to get back in my world or I had to do something? Could it be I had to eat something or drink something? Could it be I had to talk to this person to help me go back or I had to travel around the forest to find a portal that will lead me back to my house? So many questions ran in my head and I had no answer for any of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Eugene Davis and that grumpy man over there is my brother, Oliver Davis. You can call me Gene and you can call him Noll if you like. So, you mean that you were also sent here by that mysterious lady? And what's your name?" Gene answered. How did he know the lady I just met a few hours ago? Maybe they were also tricked into drinking a potion that sent them here. Maybe it was a trap and all the people living here were from my world too.

"You met that lady? She gave me this potion that she said would help me forget my memories. I really needed it so I took it and drank it. The next thing I knew was that I was standing in front of the entrance of this town. I don't know what she gave me but I really need to go back to my world, now. And . . . uhm . . . my name is Mai Taniyama."

"Hmm. She also gave you a potion. My brother and I also asked for something to make us drowsy but the potion she gave us also sent us here. Forgive me my prying, but why in the world would you want to wipe out your memories?"

"It's because . . ." I started saying but stopped. I decided not to tell him because I wasn't sure if he could be trusted. I knew he was kind enough to let me stay here but it wasn't enough for him to earn my trust. Maybe after a couple of days, when I know him better, I would feel comfortable to tell him why I asked for a forgetfulness potion. Maybe I should do that.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know I left you hanging in there but I just want to know what you think about it so I can decide whether I should continue writing this story or not. Honestly, I still don't know what's going to happen as I haven't decided about what their goal should be and stuff like that. So please review this story and tell me if it's good or bad. If most of you say that it's good then I'll be happy to write this story! Thank you for reading it and I wish that you enjoyed it! If you have any comments, complaints, anything, just please review it. Thank you again!<p> 


	2. I will survive!

Okay. . .this is the second chapter of the story. Thank you **CodeHalo** for reviewing and reading it (even though you're the only one who read it so far. . .LOL) I am warning you, whoever you are, already that Naru can be OOC in this story. I'm still working on how to keep him in character. It's really hard for me to do that. But please do enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Ghost Hunt<strong>

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me. I understand that you don't trust us yet because we've just met," he smiled at me. His smile was soft and warm. It made me feel safe and secured from any harm.

"Thank you for understanding," I muttered. I was very blessed to meet a guy like him. Most people nowadays are very selfish and uncaring. Maybe this could be the start of our friendship.

"I have to go somewhere. Stay here and you can ask Noll if you want anything. I'll be back soon. Don't worry, he won't bite you," he whispered the last part in my ear which made me giggle. I nodded and watched him leave the cottage.

I gave a deep sigh and started looking around. The cottage was not small or big. It was just the right size for all of us. There were a room for the bathroom and two rooms for the bedroom. The kitchen was open and a small dining table was placed by the window. It had three chairs — really perfect for the three of us! Then, there was a huge library case at the opposite wall along with the chairs and sofas. There was no TV which had me disappointed and bored.

I walked toward the fridge to look for food. I was really hungry and I could use some good food inside me. I opened the fridge and started skimming for a delicious meal. "What do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice interrupted. I closed the fridge instantly and turned around to face him with my back pressed on the fridge.

"Ah, n-nothing. I was just checking if you need more food supplies," I stuttered. A sweat dropped in my forehead for I knew he wasn't going to buy it. His glare was scarier than ever. It send chills down my spine. It felt like I was going to be murdered by this dreamy guy. Oh what am I saying?

"Nothing?" he asked me, a sound of suspicion caught in his voice. I was about to reply when my stomach made a rumbling noise. I laughed nervously while he smirked. "You can go eat something. It seems like your stomach is complaining. Neglecting your needs will just give me trouble." Why was he like that? He only wants me to eat because he want to stay out of trouble with his twin brother. This man was really selfish! I couldn't bear to stay with this young man under the same roof. I had to give him a piece of my mind.

"You only think about yourself, do you? You're allowing me to eat because you might get in a fight with Gene if I don't. You don't really care if I starve to death!" I yelled at him. My anger was fuming and I couldn't control myself. I knew it's very rude of me, as a guest, to tell him all these but I couldn't contain it any longer. If he doesn't want me here then just say so!

"Yes, that's a fact. So, just leave me alone and eat," he said quietly with a lot of confidence. This irritated me more and I wanted to slap him to make his brain think that everybody had feelings. He was too proud of himself and he thought he was the best. I should tell Gene about his behavior so he could teach him a lesson. But that would just be mean. I didn't want to be like him and I didn't want them to fight because they only had each other in this crazy town. I thought I should just leave. Yeah, I thought that was the better way to settle this problem.

"If you want me out of here and out of your life, fine. You don't need to worry about it 'cause I'm leaving," I said to him calmly with a bit of sarcasm. I should start acting with good manners so he wouldn't say anything about it. He only think about himself so I supposed that he wouldn't mind if I go. If Gene was here with us right now, I knew he was going to defend me from him. But I was all alone in this battle with him, so I had to make my decision fast.

I ran out of the cottage and out of the town. I ran straight ahead into the woods without even thinking of the things lurking in there. I didn't care if I was going to get in danger. I just wanted to leave and never come back even if that meant I had to stay in the forest. I stopped running when I started to get tired. I didn't cry nor shout nor felt upset. I actually felt better. It may be because the running drained all the bad thoughts and feelings I was having and that was good. All I needed to worry about was how in the world would I be able to survive in this deep forest.

Well, I did learn a few things from my teacher back in "Lucky Luck." I have to gather some woods to make fire, check for some fruits nearby to have some bit of food, speaking of food — I really need to eat now, mark the location of my shelter which I have to find first, find a good source of water, and DON'T PANIC. I didn't really like those kind of lessons he gave me but it sure was useful for me right now. At least I could remember some of these things and I had to start making my shelter now before the night falls.

I looked for a fallen or leaning tree and saw one immediately. I didn't even move a step; I just turned my head to the right and saw it! This was starting great and it might be fun. I gathered some branches and stacked them alongside of the fallen tree. Then, I searched for some plants that I could use to cover the branches. Luckily, I found a lot quickly and finished building my lean-to very fast. The lean-to I just made was acceptable for a first timer and I could fit inside with a little space. It was comfortable inside and I still had time to gather some woods to make fire. I took as many as I could carry and I went back thrice to get some more. The woods I had collected were dry so it was good. I also found a little bit of tinder to use. Before I started the fire, I looked for some fruits that I could eat to survive the night. I had forgotten that I was hungry so I didn't rush in finding some and if I move too quick, I would lose most of my energy. I found a banana tree which bore a lot of bananas. I picked one bunch of it but had to come back to my shelter and back to the tree. I also found some blackberries and raspberries and had enough to eat for the night. The only thing that I needed was water. It was almost nightfall and I had to go back to my camp to set up the fire.

I successfully light up the fire which made me leapt for joy as I was really making a good job in surviving in the woods. Of course, I hadn't forgotten that it was the first night of my stay here. There were many more days and nights to come and I had to find more food and a water source if I wanted to live a longer life. Before I slept, I ate five bananas and one-fourths of the berries I had collected. First night of camping in the woods, I survived. But please, wish me luck to survive the following days, weeks, months, or maybe years of living here.

**Gene's POV**

"What? Are you crazy, Noll? You just let her leave without stopping her?" I asked him exasperatedly. I couldn't believe that Noll would just let Mai go without even trying to stop her. He should have apologized to her so that she didn't have to go. This was the first time we met someone from our world and now she was gone. It was so stupid and childish. It all started because Noll asked her what she was doing, looking for food in the fridge. He should have just ignored her so she could have eaten her dinner.

"Yes. I already told you a dozen of times. That's what happened," Noll answered tiredly. He didn't want to hear what his brother had to say to him. It wasn't his fault in the first place that she had to leave. She was too dumb to know that she couldn't survive being alone out there. It was too dangerous for her to be outside. Who knows what's living out there? He only told her the truth and nothing more.

"You know what? Because this is your fault, you have to look for her. I won't take a no for an answer. You made her upset so therefore it is your responsibility to bring her back here. And if she gets sick, you better take care of her because you are the cause of all of this!" I knew I was being way too dramatic about this but it was really a big deal that Mai was out in the darkness, alone and without any food or shelter. I even wondered if she had eaten already. She might starve to death and if Noll wouldn't look for her tomorrow, I would personally find her.

I was so mad that Noll was acting like that again. It was okay and tolerable when we only had each other but now was different. We had another companion and an addition to our family. She was supposed to be treated fairly and good. She looked so fragile and clumsy that it appeared like one mistake she'd make would cause her into an accident. I had to protect her and I had to make sure that she was doing alright. Just hang in there, Mai! Tomorrow, Noll and I would look for you first thing in the morning. I would never let anything bad happen to you. I swear I would beat up Noll if you get injured or if anything bad happened to you. I would make sure Noll would pay for this.

That night, I went to bed early to forget about what happened. I wanted to have a peaceful sleep tonight so that I would have lots of energy to look for her. I just wish that Noll would change even a little. It would have been nice to have him act nicely towards other people. I understood him completely but this was no exception if there was another person that he had hurt emotionally, physically, or even mentally. We had to find Mai before she gets into any sort of trouble.

**Noll's POV**

I'd been contemplating about what I had done. I knew I was wrong to act that way to Mai but I didn't know that she was that sensitive. I only wanted to tease her and I didn't expect her to take it seriously. Maybe my brother was right. Well, Gene was right all the time. I sighed. I was feeling guilty over this. I only met her this afternoon yet she somehow softened my heart. What was in this girl that made me feel these kinds of emotions? I shouldn't be feeling all these, I should be feeling nothing at all. Oliver never felt guilty over anything.

She was pretty and cute, I'd admit. But, for her to make me feel this way. How dare she did this to me? Could it be that she was the solution to this curse that was put on me by that girl Gene and I met a year ago? If it was so, then I had to know this girl. She maybe the only one to break the curse and set me free.

After thinking hard and rambling, I decided to look for her early in the morning. I was only doing this because she may be my only hope to get out of this place. But part of it was because of Gene. I didn't like having arguments or fights with him. He was my only brother and best friend, after all. Somehow, I need to make it up to both of them. Wait a minute, what am I thinking? I never compensated nor offset.

'Mai, just what the hell are you doing to me? I barely even know you and you're already changing me! Are you trying to bewitch me or something? Please stop it, Mai! You're ruining my stoic and impassive image. As soon as I find you, I will be nice to you but just stop whatever this is that you're doing to me! I'm not going to lose to you and your tricks.'

I fell asleep after a few more minutes of asking myself why I was like this and that. Mai had an influence over me and it was bad. Bad, I tell you!

* * *

><p>I left you hanging in there again but I just had to stop writing for now because it's late already and I have to sleep to get ready for school tomorrow. I will update if I can and write the next chapter if I have time. Thanks for reading it and please review it! I don't really know how this story is gonna end but my ideas always starts to flow once I hit the keyboards or once I start writing with my pencil. I started some of this while I was at school because I really wanted to write this chapter. Hope you liked it! Just please review! That is my only wish. T.T<p> 


	3. Find You, Find Me

Hello readers! I'm sorry if I updated only now. I actually wrote the third chapter after I posted the second chapter but the story came out in a different direction so I rewrote it..and here it is! Please enjoy reading.. I'm really sorry! Gomen nasai! Pasensya na!

P.S. I'm sorry about uploading the wrong file... I didn't know.. oh well.. I changed it.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Ghost Hunt<strong>

"Mai." A voice suddenly spoke. I was still dreaming and this voice was interrupting my good dream of Ice Cream Land.

"Hmm.." I murmured. I didn't want to wake up yet. This dream was really the best dream I ever had and I just want to be asleep for the rest of my life so I could stay in this fantasy world of mine.

"Mai." The voice interrupted again. I heard this voice before somewhere. It really was familiar. I just couldn't get to remember it as I was trying my hard to focus on my dream. I just wanted to hit whoever owns this voice with something hard to stop him or her from bothering my good sleep.

"What?" I mumbled. I was really getting annoyed by this already. I just want him or her to stop. Can't a nice girl have a sweet dream once in a while? A dream that no one was going to stop unless I woke up on my own?

"Mai!" This time, the voice seemed powerful. I could tell that he or her was in a bad mood. Well, who wouldn't be if your perfect dream was being disturbed?

"Hmm.. wha-what?" I said, irritated. Who in the hell would wake me up and take me away from my Ice Cream Land? I opened my eyes lazily. I saw a blurred face in front of me and it took some time for my vision to adjust and clear up. As it was becoming clearer and clearer, I finally recognized the owner of the voice. It was Noll. The jerk that had hurt my feelings. Poor me. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked angrily. How did he find me?

"Taking you home," he answered quietly. 'Damn him! No matter how annoying he gets, he still looked handsome. Curse his good looks.' My anger cooled off just by looking at his handsome face. _'Focus Mai, you have to act mad so he wouldn't think that you forgive him easily. Think about what he did to you.'_

"And why in the hell would I go back with you? After what you did, do you honestly think I would go with you?" _'That was perfect Mai'_ I thought to myself. I just hoped that he would buy my act. I wasn't good in lying so I just wished that he would believe me.

"Mai, don't be stubborn. Just come with me and let's go home."

"No."

"Mai!"

"I said no! No no no no no! I am not coming with you even if you beg me." There was no way that I was coming with him. I knew I was being silly but hey, this happens to everyone when you want to stick to your pride and show that you wouldn't change your mind no matter what because you wouldn't be backing down that easily. In other words, to show that you would be the winner.

"Who said I'm gonna beg? I don't need to undergo that kind of thing. If you don't want to go then I'll just leave you here." Hmmm…he was good. His narcissistic trait made him a natural to this. I really wanted to go home but not with this jerk. If only it was Gene who came here to rescue me. That would have been better and I wouldn't have the need to act. This was so embarrassing.

"Hmmp. Narcissistic jerk."

"Bye."

"Just go."

"Okay."

I watched him leave and disappear from my sight. Not so long, I started to regret my decision of staying back. It was so scary here being alone and I just want to go back to the cottage. I didn't want to spend another night here. I might have survived my first night here but I didn't want to stay here forever. Plus, I wanted to find my way back to my world. I had to do something and I had to be there before it's too late. Ugh, I would just change my mind.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" I cried out. I followed where he had gone and went straight ahead slowly. I couldn't see his shadow or any sign of him so I decided to call out his name.

"Noll?"

"..." No one answered. I could only hear the eerie silence of the forest along with the few chirps of the birds. It was so creepy; it sent chills down my spine. I was starting to get paranoid each step I made.

"Noll?

"..."

"Hey Noll! Quit playing games with me. I said I'm going back with you. Just please come out." This wasn't funny at all. I was shaking in fear and nervousness. My vision was getting blurry with the water collected in my eyes. I had enough of all these sick games and I was really getting scared. _'Maybe if I plead he would come out.'_

"Noll, please."

"Please?" someone asked. His sudden appearance made me jump. My legs wobbled as tears streamed down my cheeks. I was scared to death and all he did was make it worse. I almost had a heart attack for startling me like that. I couldn't hold it anymore. I fell on my knees and started crying.

"Don't scare me like that. It's not funny!" I told him, my sobs grew louder. "I was so scared and here you are, making fun of me again," I said, my voice filled with sorrow.

He placed his hand gently on my shoulder but I shoved it away. I stood up and faced him. He was such an idiot that he didn't think of what I was really feeling. Of all the people that I would meet and be stuck with, why him? Why could it be like Gene? He was so kind, caring, and understanding. Unlike Noll who only think of himself, care about himself, and act like a king that you couldn't mingle with unless you were on the same level as his.

"Mai, I-I'm so—"

"Sorry? SORRY? Is that what you're gonna say? Well, I'm SORRY because I can't accept your SORRY no matter what you do and no matter how hard you try to say SORRY to me, I won't accept it!" I turned around and was about to run when he caught my arm.

"Mai—"

"Let me go!" I demanded. He didn't let go of my arm but I pulled it hard from his grasp and I escaped from him. I ran and ran and ran and ran until I was away from him. I didn't hear him say or shout my name as I went away running. He just stayed there with his head hung low. I kept running until my legs couldn't take one more move. I collapsed to the ground, my hands covered my face.

"He's so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I said in between my sobs. _'Mai, hold it all together. You don't have to cry over him. He's worthless so stop crying and stand up. Wipe those tears and wear a big smile that says, "I am fine!" Nothing's going to happen if you keep on crying over a stupid thing.'_

I followed my mind and did what my brain ordered me to do. What I didn't notice right away was that I was standing in front of the strange town and out from the forest. I gasped and my eyes widened in surprise. I finally found my way out of the huge forest and I was standing on the exact spot where I landed yesterday.

I could finally go back to the cottage and see Gene. He must have been worried by my careless actions. It was all Noll's fault. If he had been considerate and thoughtful, none of these would have ever happen. I should hurry back to the cottage before Gene makes up his mind to look for me. Or maybe he sent Noll to search for me and to apologize? He might have done that but I knew it was impossible for the teen to do that.

**Gene's POV**

"Gene! Gene!" someone yelled. I went out of the cottage and saw Mai running toward me. "Gene, I'm so sorry if I made you worry," she apologized with a tight hug. 'So Noll found her already, huh? That was pretty fast. To look someone like Mai, it would have went for hours and hours because I knew for a fact that Mai was always curious about everything that she wouldn't stand her ground for once until she finds out what she was curious about.

"Mai, you're back," I hugged her back.

"Uh-huh, I found my way back here. I can't believe that I actually got out of the forest. I-I'm so happy!" she exclaimed to me, excitement rushed through her body.

"Found your way back? You mean Noll didn't find you?" I asked curiously. That was why Noll didn't come after she appeared.

"Well, actually, he did find me but something happened and I ran away and I just found myself facing the town again," she said slowly. She hesitated a bit, meaning that Noll did something bad again to her that made her run away from him. When would he learn? I thought he learned his lesson already.

"If you ran away from him, then he should be back here any minute now. Unless. . ." I trailed off. I was thinking very hard to why he wasn't here yet. I knew that he memorized the forest's pathways already so there was something wrong. Something was definitely wrong here. He should be here by now even if Mai ran away from her. If he didn't follow her, then he must have gone back here. Sometimes, he wouldn't care if he was supposed to do something and he didn't do it. He could be a cold-hearted brat sometimes. Okay, fine, ALWAYS not sometimes.

"Unless what?" Mai asked.

"..."

"Unless what Gene? What's going on?" she asked again, worried.

"When you ran away from him, did he follow you?" I questioned her. I wanted to make sure if he followed her or not. I thought I knew why he wasn't here yet. If he didn't, then my suspicion was correct. No doubt it was correct.

"Nope. I didn't hear him move or anything. And if he did, he would have caught up on me already and here with us."

I nodded. I knew it! My presumption was right. I went back inside to check if I wasn't mistaken. That was the only reason he hadn't come back. I headed over to the counters in the kitchen and pulled out a drawer. I searched for it and found the glass empty. '_Stupid Noll. Why did you take it? I can't believe this. The first mistake the genius scientist had made was so stupid and simple.'_

"Mai, stay here and don't ever ever ever leave this cottage. I just have to go back and find Noll, okay? Stay here, eat whatever you like, do whatever you want, just don't go anywhere. Can you do that?" I requested. She made a quick nod and I dashed outside.

I wished I could find him easily and that he just stayed in one place. It would be easier that way. I shook my head and smirked as I hastened to find where he was.

**Noll's POV**

My feet never left the spot where Mai left me. I couldn't understand why I couldn't remember the way back to the town. I'd been trying to remember the way back for half an hour already but no memory of it crossed my mind. And then, as if a coconut hit my head, I remembered that I drank a potion yesterday and its side effect would occur after 24 hours.

I was experimenting and my latest creation was the memory potion. I was testing if the potion would work and if the side effects would be to forget. I was trying to make a potion that would have its advantages and disadvantages by creating its side effect as the opposite of the purpose of the potion. So I guess, my potion worked properly. _'Just look at the bright side Noll, your potion worked great!'_

The side effect would last for 12 hours which meant that if Mai didn't find her way out of here, I would have to wait for 12 hours to come by to remember the way home. But maybe, Gene would solve this if he start to wonder why I wasn't home yet. I shouldn't lose hope at all. I was getting tired of standing so I sat down.

I couldn't help remembering what happened moments ago. I only wanted to mock her by hiding from her. I didn't mean to frighten her like that. I was about to come out when she pleaded for me to come out. I thought it was a great chance to come out but I didn't expect those results. It was funny and entertaining at first when she jumped back but when she commenced to weep, somewhere in my heart ached horribly. I couldn't find the right words to comfort her.

All of a sudden, I wanted to hug her and apologize to her with soothing words. I wanted to hold her in my arms until she calmed down and see that bright smile of hers. Was this the feeling of the thing they called _love_? Was I, Oliver Davis, falling for this girl, Mai Taniyama? It was really impossible to think but if I looked it that way that would me the most suitable reason why I felt like that for the girl when I caused her pain again. It mightn't have been physically, but emotionally.

A loud set of footsteps echoed through the place where I was. I sprang up to my feet, hoping that it was my twin brother. The steps ceased and my lips formed a smirk.

"Gene. It's about time you came here."

"Noll. My stupid brother, Noll."

* * *

><p>So...what you think about this chapter? I know it's still short but I'm busy doing other works so I try to insert this in my school works and my mom don't mind it because she likes me writing stories.. even though she never and will never read this. I will try to write the next chapter as soon as I can.. thank you for reading! Please review this chapter. Thank you! Arigatou gozaimasu! Maraming salamat!<p> 


	4. I'm falling for you

I'm sorry for updating only now. Hey, I have reasons! LOL . . . anyways, I think this chapter is not really good so please review and tell me what you think honestly. I'll be waiting. :)

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Ghost Hunt<strong>

* * *

><p>Gene had been gone for almost an hour and I was very very bored. I thought hard about what to do but no idea popped in my head. I had never been bored in my entire life. It was so quiet here and the only thing I could hear was I breathing. I suddenly felt sad as I missed my friends and family. I wondered how they were doing. I bet they were looking for me since yesterday. I never wandered out of the house, but sometimes, I would go to the fields to spend some time alone.<p>

I enjoyed gazing at the skies, making shapes out of the clouds. I would usually pick flowers afterwards before I go home. Then, my friends whom I treated as my family would welcome me back with a friendly smile, asking me how was my day at the fields, and thanking me for bringing some flowers. Ayako Matsuzaki, a priestess and a doctor, and Housho Takigawa, an ex-monk whom I call Bou-san, were acting like my foster parents. I met them when my parents died of the car accident we were involved in. Ayako was our doctor and she felt sorry for me when she saw that I was alone, mourning at my parents' death.

I lived in the modern world but magic, spells, witchcraft, and other sorcery things were present and were still believed by the people who lived there. But the most popular thing that everyone talked about was the SPR. It was owned by a British family and I have heard that they were nice except the fact that the mother of the family was really loud and talkative. They said that they solve ghost-related cases and exorcise them. I knew the name of the family but I couldn't remember it.

If only that mysterious lady gave me the real potion, I wouldn't be thinking about all these. I would have forgotten everything and that little secret of that mischievous girl. I knew she had something to do with those missing people in the news. I trusted her with all my heart but this secret of hers lost it. We became friends when I started having a part-time job at her shop. She seemed nice and friendly at that time I met her. She was even the one who introduced herself to me. Since that day, I started hanging out with her and I was absolutely sure that she was really nice on the inside and the outside. She was very pretty and her family owned lots of businesses. But she chose to manage that flower shop over the incorporated and big companies they had.

I was about to report the information I found out to the police when she saw me hiding in the corner. She commanded her guards to chase me and maybe kill me or bring me over to her so she can torture me or something like that. She knew that I heard her conversation with her most trusted and loyal servant who also knew what she did. Just thinking about that secret made me feel sick. When the guards started sprinting toward me, I dashed off. I ran as fast as I could until my feet brought me to this shop. And that's when I asked the mysterious lady for a forgetfulness potion. I thought she was just going to hand it out to me but she kept asking for the reason behind it. I lied and lied to her until I just gave up. I could hear the guards barging in the other stores nearby so I told her the real reason why I was asking for it. But first, she called someone and talked to whoever that person she called before giving me the wrong potion. I wasted no time and drank the potion by the time the guards barged in. And that's how I ended up in this town.

I wished I never heard their conversation. Maybe if I hadn't heard it, I would still be in good terms with her. I really really want to go back to my world but I thought about the possibility that she might be waiting for me to get back. And who knows about what she will do to me right after I get back there? I should stay here just in case anything bad was waiting for me there.

Gene's POV

"Why didn't you tell me that you drank that stupid potion you were experimenting on? Or maybe, you should have followed Mai so you would have been back home safely," I scolded my little brother. Sometimes, Noll could be really stupid.

We were nearing our way out of the forest. It was a good thing that I had thought of his potions. Well well well, who knew the famous Oliver Davis could be careless sometimes? Whatever he did to Mai that made her ran off again, I wouldn't want to know anymore. I should pay attention to the bright side which was Mai safe and sound at our cottage and Noll here with me. 'Why couldn't just the two get along? I mean, my brother and I are the complete opposite but we get along just fine. Even though, I annoy him sometimes we're still good buddies. And Mai is kind of like me so what's the difference? She's a girl and I'm a guy, that's all. Oh wait, I'm his brother and Mai's a stranger _or_ my little brother here is crushing on our beautiful guest.'

"Gene, don't forget that I can hear your thoughts. And I'm not crushing on her. She's the most annoying person I've met!" Noll stated coldly.

"Oh, really?"

"Fine, I take that back. I think Madoka's still the most annoying person I've met and no one can break that record. Mai, on the other hand, is troublesome and really stubborn. And she also likes to blabber."

"Oooh, someone is checking her out. Why don't you tell me about her looks next since you already know her traits?" I teased. I was sure it would irritate Noll.

"I am not checking her out! I'm just saying the truth and it's based on what I've observed. So just shut your mouth Gene."

"Whatever, little brother. Don't forget that I'm an expert when it comes to love. Why don't you call me Doctor Love from now on? And I'll call you Idiot Scientist, huh? I think they're nice nicknames."

"You're the idiot and that will never happen."

"Oh, don't you say that. I am sure that one day, when you finally experience the wonderful thing called love, you will be crawling to me for help. And I will not hold back to take that chance as an advantage of making you call me Doctor Love," I laughed.

"As if that wou-" Noll stopped dead on his tracks. He was staring straight with shock in his eyes. I followed his gaze and did the same thing my twin brother did.

Noll's POV

Just what in the hell was Mai doing? She was dressed up in those curtains the people around here were wearing and she was dancing around like a mentally unstable person. To make it worse, the people were copying her every moves too while laughing. And someone was playing a weird old tribal music. Everyone was loud and they seemed to be having fun. It was getting annoying every second.

"Is that our Mai?" asked Gene with disbelief. He, too, was in shock.

"Yes."

"Dancing like a lunatic?"

"Yes."

"And wearing curtains like a hobo?"

"Yes."

"And the girl you fancy?"

"Yes." Gene started laughing and I realized that I said yes to his last question. "What? Wait, no! I don't fancy her!" My answer just made him laugh more hysterically. "I said I don't-" This just made him roll over the ground and laughed some more. "Oh, forget it." Sometimes, my brother just breaks my character. Or maybe it's one of the side effects of the potion I drank.

My brother stopped laughing when Mai screamed for help. The people were too fond of her that they were fighting over her. They kept pulling her arms, legs, and hair. Our instincts told us to help her and grab her from the growing crowd and chaos. Gene was pushing his way in but a man attacked him. He was now fighting with the guy when he shouted, "Don't worry about me! Go help Mai."

I tried to grab her too like what the people were doing. I managed to grab her hand but the man beside me pushed me to the side and before I could pull her, I fell to the ground. I glanced at my brother whom was still fighting at the moment. And I decided to try again. This time, I successfully pulled her away from them but what I didn't know was that I grabbed her chest part and I was now holding her boobs.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much for saving me Noll," she said tiredly, not noticing nor realizing that I was still touching her chest. A few seconds later, she noticed it and she looked down to her boobs. She looked back up at me and was about to slap me when the people was running after Mai. I didn't wait for Gene to get back so I just grabbed her hand and we hurriedly made our way to the cottage. Gene had caught up with us and we got in the cottage safely and just on time to lock the door behind us.

We were gasping, catching our breaths. That was really close but it wasn't the first time those people chased me and my brother. As we were trying to regain our energy back, I realized that I was still holding Mai's hand. Before I could let go of her hand, a hard and painful slap marked my right cheek.

"That was for touching my boobs, you pervert!" Mai yelled at me angrily.

"Wow, Noll! I didn't know you can be a pervert and at the time like this! Hahahaha," Gene exclaimed mockingly. I gave him a death glare which made him stop.

"But because you save me," Mai reached for my cheek and kissed it softly, "Thank you," Mai blushed. She just looked down at her toes and I could see her face starting to redden. I, too, blushed for some reason and couldn't say anything. My heart was thumping real fast like it's going to jump out of my chest soon. None of us talked because of embarrassment and awkwardness. Then, Mai stepped out of the cottage and slammed the door hard.

"O-kay. That was weird and cute at the same time," Gene suddenly spoke, trying to hold his laughter.

"Weird and cute?" I asked.

"Well, she slapped you because you touched her boobs and then she kissed you on the cheek because you saved her. I don't know if you got lucky or unfortunate." Then he started laughing out loud that started to annoy me.

"I didn't touch her boobs and I don't think it was a lucky thing that she kissed me."

"Oh really, then why are you blushing so mad?"

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are! I can see it."

"Stop acting like a child Gene." I walked to my bedroom and laid down my bed.

"Ooooh. . . someone is experiencing puppy love," Gene continued teasing.

Her kiss actually felt nice. I didn't know why but it felt comforting. I couldn't explain it but after all that happened, her kiss made me feel like I was safe and that no one could harm us. That it wasn't dangerous to be in this town. That I didn't need to worry about anything. I closed my eyes and slept.

Mai's POV

Oh my God! What did I just do? Now, I wasn't sure if I could still face Noll after what I did to him. Everything happened so fast I didn't even know why I kissed him. Maybe . . . I was falling for him? No, that couldn't be. He wasn't my type. If I was to fall for someone, it would be like Gene. So in short, Gene was my type and not Noll. I'd rather be with Gene that be with him. Yeah, that's right!

After all he did to me, why in the world would I give love in return? That was just wrong. Oh, what was I saying?

Noll, out of my mind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

.

Aww, I just couldn't do it! This was really frustrating! I had to learn how to control my heart because right now, my heart was beating so crazy fast. Falling in love . . . with . . . Noll maybe was right. Oh boy, big trouble here it was.

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks. :)<p> 


	5. I Found Something!

I know it's been a long time since I updated. This chapter is kind of short...I guess. Sorry about that. Also, I don't think I did good on this one. But please enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Ghost Hunt<strong>

**Chapter 5 - I found something**

I woke up early in the morning and found myself sitting outside the house while leaning on the wall. It was still and quiet so I assumed that the twins were still asleep. I wasn't feeling hungry so I took a little walk around the forest near the cottage. I left a trail of flower petals so that I could find my way back and not get lost again. The joyful chirping of the birds and the soft breeze of the wind made the forest a little friendly. Different kinds of trees stood everywhere and fragments of the sun's rays could only get past through the leaves. As I was admiring the forest's beauty, I stumbled across a hard big box. I didn't notice it because I was too distracted with the plants and flowers along the way. I examined the box and realized that it was a treasure chest. My feet brought me inside the cottage instantaneously without thinking and woke up the twins.

"Hey guys! Gene! Noll! Wake up! You have to see what I found in the forest. I think it's a treasure chest and maybe there's a lot of treasures inside! Come on, hurry up!" I cried out to them, pounding loudly on their doors. Gene was the first one to come out of his room. He changed his sleeping clothes to his casual clothes and asked again if he did hear me correctly. On the other hand, Noll didn't come out of his room so we just took off without him.

"Oh my God, Mai! This, indeed, is a treasure chest. A real treasure chest! I wonder what's inside. Let's try to move this and bring it in our house," Gene excitedly suggested, patting me in my shoulder.

"Alright! We're pirates now!" I replied. I helped Gene push the chest but it took us quite some time before reaching the cottage. It was heavy but good thing, the forest was covered with sand and not grass.

We tried to open the chest but the lock was too sturdy even though it was rusty all over the lock. We tried hitting it with a hammer, we also tried hitting it with a rock, we even tried hitting the box with a piece of wood, but nothing really happened. Even the box itself was unbreakable! After hours of trying and trying to open the chest, Gene and I just plumped down on the floor, and sweating like hell!

**Back in Lucky Luck Town . . .**

"You don't understand. They saw the chest already and they were trying to open it," a woman spoke on the phone. The man standing in front of a restaurant was busy talking to someone on the phone. They'd been talking for a long time, still they couldn't understand each other. The lady on the phone was losing her temper already as she'd been explaining again and again what happened to the man. After a few minutes, they finally understood each other and the man hung up.

He was standing outside the restaurant for two hours, waiting for a petite girl. He wasn't sure if the girl was still coming but he was completely sure that they agreed to meet there today. He was holding a black envelope with a pink seal. It wasn't addressed to anybody because it was a confidential file and nobody knew about it but him and the girl.

Suddenly, a girl spoke behind him. "I'm sorry for being late. I finished some important business matters and it can't be delayed any longer so I decided to attend to it immediately. I knew that you wouldn't leave even if you had to wait the whole day. Thank you for waiting patiently. I really appreciate it."

The girl looked like his daughter as the man was really tall. The girl only stood five feet tall while the man stood six feet and four inches. "I assume that you brought it," the girl spoke again. She was referring to the envelope the man was carrying. He gave it to her and the girl took it quickly and took a little peek inside. "Nice work. I already deposited the money into your account. Thank you for everything." The man just nodded again and the girl took off.

The phone vibrated continuously in the man's pocket and he answered it. "Hello?" he asked.

"You need to come here right now. We have to discuss about our plans. And don't forget to knock on the door five times. Bye," the lady replied and the call ended. He sighed and inserted the phone back inside his pocket. He arrived at the place at exactly ten minutes, which was a new record for him. He knocked five times on the door and it opened automatically. He looked around first before he went in, searching for any witnesses. The door locked on its own as soon as it closed.

It was very dark inside and only few candles lit up the room. He already knew which way to go and it was down the basement where he and the lady talk about their plans and mostly their secrets. When he got down to the basement, the lights blinded his eyes and he covered them instantly. It was so bright in the basement compared to the room upstairs which was pitch-dark.

The basement was so big that all the things you have and need in your house were all there. It looked like a house more than a basement. The bedroom was painted pink and was filled with white bed, white bedside table, white closet, and other things that was white. It was also the same with the bathroom, the living room, and the kitchen. Everything was white only the walls were painted in pink! He never knew that she liked the color white because she always wears those dark clothes.

"Hey, you're here. Look, we've got to talk about a lot of things and we have to do something quickly before they start thinking of disposing the chest. It's happening so quickly I don't know what to do!" cried the lady, sitting down the chair. She motioned at the empty chair across her and told him to sit down. The man quickly obeyed her and sat down.

"I see. I have also given the documents to the girl. She deposited the money to my account so we can use that money to buy the other stuff that we need. Do you have anything on your mind that you need to buy for this case?" the lad courteously said.

"Oh, I don't need anything at the moment. But we have to plan our next move. I doubt that the girl would suspect the files you have given to her because I know she trusts you a lot. So, we don't have to worry about that one. The only thing that we should be working on is how to tell the kids what's going on here. I know it would be a big shock to all of them but it's not our fault that we care."

"How about we try to communicate to them tonight. I'm sure they'd understand what we've done. The only problem is how to tell them that they have to stay there for a while. I have a feeling that they wouldn't like that news. At least, we're starting to move with our plans. It won't be long 'till the whole town finds out what that beast did. The people will hate her for sure . . . and probably chase her out of here."

"Hmm . . . I think you're right. We should try to talk to them so that they know what's happening. So, you're staying for tonight, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's eat lunch first. No one can do things right with an empty stomach after all," the skirt said, giggling.

**Noll's POV**

I woke up after hearing Mai's voice calling us to come out of our rooms. I was still embarrassed of what happened yesterday so I didn't come out. This feeling seemed to grow stronger by each passing days. I couldn't comprehend what was happening to me and if I confide this thing to my twin brother I'm sure that he would tease me forever. I got out of my bed, fixed it, and had my breakfast.

It'd been an hour when the two came back, dragging a big box. Great, what did they find this time? I just wish that whatever that thing they brought here would help us get out of this peculiar town. It'd been almost three weeks since Gene and I got transported here.

I took a step toward the door and watched the two trying to break the rusty lock. They tried everything to open the lock for hours while I was busy enjoying the scene. They didn't seem to sense me so I dragged the chair near the door and entertained myself. After trying hard, they just fell to the ground.

I smirked as I saw their tired faces and did what I could do to end their suffering.

**Gene's POV**

I suddenly heard a clicking sound and saw the lock fell down. I heard Mai gasped in delight and knew that this was Noll's doing.

_'Thank you, brother.'_

'Whatever.'

_'You were enjoying our hardships, weren't you?'_

'Glad you knew that. It was a good show after all, so I just helped out a little as a thanks for allowing me to enjoy your struggles.'

_'Mean as ever. I bet Mai would freak out if she knew that you did that to the lock.'_

'That's because she has a low I.Q.'

_'Why you! Apologize at once.'_

'Apologize for what? She didn't hear me. Anyway, you don't need to tell that I opened the lock. Enjoy yourselves with whatever's inside of it.'

"Hey, Mai. What did you find in there?" I asked, sounding excited about finding treasures.

"It's . . . empty," Mai turned to me with a sad look on her face.

"Hey, no need to be upset. Are you sure there's nothing in there?" I tried lifting up her spirits.

"Yeah, I'm sure of . . . oh wait, what's this?" she wondered out loud, holding a small white pearl. It glowed for a second when she touched it but she didn't seem to notice it. The pearl looked oddly familiar, although I couldn't remember where I saw it. She crawled closer and handed the pearl to me.

"You can have this since you helped me drag the chest all the way to here," she said with a bright smile on her face.

"Thanks Mai, but I think that you should keep it. I believe that pearls are only kept by girls, so just take it," I insisted, shoving her hand slowly towards her. I expected her to protest but she didn't and immediately put the pearl in her pocket.

"Thank you then, Gene! You're my new bff, from now on!" she exclaimed happily.

"Bff? I think . . . I like it!" I answered.

"Shall we eat bff?" I asked her.

She nodded and we went inside the hut to eat our brunch.

* * *

><p>So...what you think about this chapter? Just please post your thoughts, comments, concerns, criticisms, or whatever you think about it by clicking the Review this chapter button under. I appreciate your reviews even if it's a bad one. At least I get to learn from my mistakes, right? :P<p> 


	6. What!

Here's another chapter and I know it's short. . . I don't know what to write anymore . . . so yeah. Sorry . . .

**I don't own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

><p>"The documents you have requested are now ready. You just need to sign it, Madame, and everything will be fine," the servant said to a girl wearing a kimono. It had been days since she received the files from the tall man. The coronation day was getting closer and closer each passing day but her plan wasn't in place yet. She needed to move faster than she'd thought. She knew there was someone contradicting her plans and if that certain person had successfully altered her plans, she would lose the chance of being with the person she loved.<p>

"Good. Bring it over here and I will sign it," she calmly replied, lounging in the sofa. Her servant nodded and left to get the files. She waited patiently for him to get back while reminiscing the day when her ex-best friend overheard her plans. It happened last month. She didn't know it would come to that point where her plans would be unintentionally revealed to her best friend. She really did love that sweet, caring girl but she knew that she would report what she found out to the police the moment she ran to escape. So, she ordered her guards to chase her down and bring her back instantly. She was planning on explaining everything to her but when the guards came back; they said that they didn't find her.

Hearing that her ex-best friend wasn't found saddened her. She was hoping to tell her everything but now, it was too late to do that. She knew that that was the day when their friendship ended. Depressed by what happened, she locked herself in her room for weeks. But because her servant reminded her that she needed to finish her plans, she went back to work again. Those happy days of spending time with her was gone and would never come back. Unless, the truth was uncovered. Her only wish was for everything to go back to the way it was before.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the servant spoke, "Here are the documents, Madame. Just sign these all and I'll take care of the rest." The girl took the pen and signed everything fast without reading what the documents said. She trusted her servant with her whole heart and never, not even once, doubted him. He'd been working for her family for decades and he stayed loyal to them through those years. So, there was no need of suspecting the old servant.

"Thank you, Madame," taking the documents and slipping them inside a folder. "The Davises called a moment ago, asking you to come to their house for supper. I believe that you would be discussing about the disappearance of the twins and your engagement to Mr. Oliver Davis. The maids had already prepared your outfit for later, Madame. And I also talked to the driver about your supper with the Davises. While you're gone, I will be fixing the papers and I might not be back right away. Please take care of yourself during my absence," he informed his master, bowing before going. The lady just nodded and laid down again, sighing.

"Are you ready?" the woman asked her companion who was sitting across her. The man slightly nodded his head and leaned in on the table. She put the black pearl in the middle of the circular table and drew a circle around it with powder. The pearl shone weakly but grew brighter as the lady finished adding up few more drawings on the table. She clapped her hands and the lights went out, leaving the pearl shining brightly. The lad shut his eyes close and waited for a few seconds for his eyesight to adjust to the darkness. The woman, however, seemed to be used to it, ignoring the intense brightness of the pearl. Soon enough, the guy's eyesight adjusted to it.

"Tenebrae et Lux. Coniungunt et uniunt," the woman whispered. Her whisper was barely audible as the man only heard ringing in his ears. The table shook violently but the pearl was still in the center of the table, not moving. The two watched the smoke emit from the pearl after it stopped shaking and saw a blurry image slowly get clearer. They saw an image of a girl sitting around the table with the identical twins next to her. The girl's eyes widened in fright and opened her mouth, gasping a little.

"Madoka?" yelled both the twins.

A limousine stopped in front of the Davis' mansion around evening. Mrs. Davis ran towards the car while she waited patiently for the guest to get down. The guest was wearing a plain white tank top with a blue bolero jacket and a blue frilled skirt. "It's good to see you Mrs. Luella," she greeted her politely with a smile.

"It's good to see you, too, darling," Mrs. Davis responded, smiling at her. The limousine left and they both went inside the mansion.

"Thank you for inviting me tonight, Mrs. Davis. I am delighted to eat with you and Mr. Davis. It's been a long time since we ate together."

"Yes, you are right. It's been a _long time_ since we ate _together_," she answered, sadness in her voice.

"Oh, I am sorry Mrs. Davis. I didn't mean to say that. Please forgive me for being rude," the girl apologized.

"Oh no, dear. I'm fine. I actually invited you to eat with me and Martin to talk about your engagement with Noll. It seems that it is no longer possible for you to get engaged, now that both of my sons are missing without a trace."

"I understand, Mrs. Davis. We shouldn't be thinking about the engagement right now. It is very selfish for us to do that. We should be focusing on how to find them and I believe that we _will_ find them."

Mrs. Davis smiled sadly and agreed with her. They entered the dining room and found Mr. Davis waiting for them.

"Well, hello there young lady. I'm delighted to see you," he spoke, standing up from his seat.

"I am also delighted to see you, Mr. Davis," she replied back, curtsying. Mr. Davis bowed and sat back down in his chair while the two girls made their way to their seats. After praying, they feasted on the wonderful meals set in the table for them. They ate in silence until they finished dinner. The maids cleaned up their mess and left.

"Now that our stomachs our filled up with food, we may talk about the engagement," Martin spoke. The other two looked up at him and sighed.

"About the engagement, I understand that it will not be happening soon like we thought. But it doesn't matter now because we have to find Noll and Gene. I don't care if we don't get engaged or married. I just want to find them and see them here with us. That's all I want at this very moment. Things such as engagement and work aren't important to me because without the two of them, I don't' have the appetite to live on normally. I know you feel the same way, too. Our families have been friends for a very long time and your sons are very close to me. Losing them is like dying," the petite girl spoke, looking down.

The silence filled the room once more. Mr. and Mrs. Davis thought of their sons and yearned for their presence. The two might have been troublesome but they loved them deeply and were willing to give up anything just to see their sons at that very moment. They were out of words after what their supposedly daughter-in-law said. They asked themselves what they did wrong for their sons to disappear in a blink of an eye. And the last words that they said to them were, "Please, not now. I'm very tired, can't you see?" They should have listened to what they wanted to tell them. They should have spent more time with them. Now, they weren't even sure if they would still see their sons alive.

* * *

><p>So, what you think? Did you find it interesting? Or boring? Please review! :D<p> 


End file.
